


Yoru Wo Kakeru

by Orochi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nosotros tan diferentes, estamos conectados por un fino hilo que no es como "ese" otro hilo, tan fuerte y rojo ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoru Wo Kakeru

_Mientras jugamos juntos en esta pequeña ciudad vacía_

_Nuestros ojos se encuentran y reímos_

_Sigue corriendo contra la noche,_

_No luches contra eso ahora_

_Hacia esa luz lejana… sigue corriendo_

_Nos conocimos en otoño, y las cosas se dieron de una manera que no me hubiera imaginado jamás._

* * *

 

-Soy Fujimoto Rin y estaré a tu cargo a partir de ahora, mucho gusto.

Me ajusté los lentes para asegurarme que la vista no me engañaba. Se suponía que debía encargarme de la tutoría de un estudiante de otra clase, debido a que llevo adelantadas un par de materias, pero en serio… este chico es de la misma edad que yo? Con la camisa del uniforme desarreglada, la corbata floja, el cabello despeinado. Es incluso un poco mas bajo, sus grandes ojos azul obscuro y su actitud desenfadada lo hacen ver mas como un niño pequeño que como un estudiante de 3er año de preparatoria. Pero claro, a mi no me corresponde juzgar ese tipo de cosas.

-Mi nombre es Okumura Yukio, espero nos llevemos bien Fujimoto-san. Creo que sería mejor que empezáramos por las dudas que tengas para después avan… - Me detuve al ver que me observaba con el ceño fruncido y un gracioso gesto de molestia en el rostro.

-Rin-

-Eh?-

-Solo llámame Rin, que todo eso de "san" es demasiado formal, suenas como un viejo!- dijo cruzándose de brazos como si su argumento fuera lo mas razonable del mundo. Me sorprendió, pero pude recuperarme rápido.

-Como sea Fujimoto-san será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes, los exámenes se aproximan y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Aaaaagh no entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto, a mi no se me da el estar en un escritorio con la nariz metida en un libro! Sin ofender, por supuesto-

-Esas no son las cosas que debe decir un estudiante a punto de graduarse, vamos comencemos de una vez-

-Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh señor- respondió desganado arrastrando los pies hasta su asiento.

Y sin que el ni yo nos diéramos cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es necesario que lo pongas tan cerca, puedo verlo perfectamente- le reclamé apartando el papel que sostenía frente a mi cara-

-jajajaja vamos, solo estas celoso de mi genialidad! Sabia que ningún examen absurdo podría conmigo! – exclamó ruidosamente, orgulloso de sus 78 puntos. El sonido de su risa llenaba por completo la habitación y sonaba musicalmente en mis oídos; tal dulce, tan fresco, tan  _él_.

-Bueno, debo admitir que te esforzaste mucho Fujimoto-san, felicitaciones- A pesar de mis palabras estaba un poco incomodo, mas bien molesto. Tendría algo que ver el hecho de que ya no necesitaría mi ayuda de nuevo? Significaba que ya no nos veríamos mas? Y sobre todo que hago yo pensando en este tipo de cosas?

-Supongo que entonces yo debo admitir que fue gracias a tu ayuda Yukio- dijo rascándose la nuca apenado-Y pues…bueno…yo…para agradecerte, tra-te traje esto- extendía hacia mi una caja de almuerzo– he notado que siempre estas solo en el descanso, soy bueno cocinando… no me molestaría hacer un almuerzo extra… si-si quieres podemos comer juntos… y… pues eso… -desviando su rostro sonrojado-

Sé que lo correcto hubiera sido rechazarle cortésmente, mantener la distancia, alejarme mientras aun pudiera hacerlo. Soy considerado el mejor estudiante de la escuela, procurando siempre cumplir las reglas, un ejemplo a seguir, estoy a punto de graduarme para postular a una de las mejores universidades. Él es mi compañero, además es un hombre que a pesar de su edad no tiene idea de lo que sus ojos y sus gestos infantiles provocan en mí…Pero como podría negarme cuando esta mostrándome esa cara tan adorable?

Además de que la comida que prepara es irracionalmente buena.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Estábamos en el pequeño departamento en el que vivo, mas concretamente en mi habitación. Me mude aquí en cuanto empezó la escuela, al poco tiempo de que madre muriera. Durante toda mi vida solo fuimos ella y yo, pues se separó de mi padre cuando yo era todavía muy pequeño y nunca mas supimos de él. En cuanto me quede solo me centre al 100% en mis estudios, a modo de compensar la perdida y esforzándome por llegar a ser alguien de quien ella estaría orgullosa. Llevo siempre en mi cartera esa foto rota donde ella esta sosteniéndome cuando yo era un bebe. La parte donde se suponía estaba padre había sido arrancada dolorosamente.

-Fujimoto-san, no crees que estas exagerando?- pregunté. La primera vez que lo encontré llorando de esa manera en verdad me preocupé, pero al final resultó que todo se debía a que le vencía la emoción cuando leía algún manga especialmente triste.

-Sniff, pero es que es tan injusto! Si se quieren tanto, deberían estar juntos. Lo natural es que luchen por su amor sin importar nada…- dijo mientras se limpiaba sonoramente la nariz.

Luchar por lo que se quiere… suena tan fácil, pero desafortunadamente las circunstancias no son favorables para todos.

A pesar de que seguimos frecuentándonos, de que nos volvimos mas cercanos, la distancia entre el y yo es abismal, así es como lo siento. Nunca estaremos juntos de la manera en que yo lo deseo y eso me llena de una ansiedad que me impide dormir por las noches.

Pero he decidido ser fuerte y guardarlo todo en el fondo de mi corazón.

Faltan solo cuatro meses para la graduación, después de eso confío en que el tiempo y la distancia me ayudarán a olvidar.

Eso me dije a mi mismo por enésima vez mientras le miraba dormir tan pacíficamente sobre mi cama, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos y un suspiro escapándosele de los labios.

Me incliné sobre el para acariciar suavemente su mejilla antes de despertarlo. Solo cuatro meses y todo habrá terminado.

…-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-

-Yu-ki-o- escuché tras de mí al momento que sentía una mano delgada pero pesada estrellarse contra mi espalda, sacándome los lentes en el proceso.

-Rin, a que vino eso? Me dolió maldición!- le grite poniéndome de pie para enfrentarlo mientras que él se sostenía el estomago riendo sin parar.

-Saludándote por supuesto- dijo de repente con fingida seriedad – y porque sacándote de tus casillas es la única manera en que dejas de ser tan tieso y hace que me llames por mi nombre. Además es divertido oírte maldecir.

Cuando noté lo que había echo, carraspee un poco tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo además de reparar que no estábamos solos.

-Hola Rin, tiempo sin verte- saludó mi compañera de clases Shiemi-san, quien siempre había mostrado un interés particular por el, motivo por el cual evitaba lo mas posible que fuera a mi salón de clases. Cosa que estaba haciendo en este momento, lo que elevo mi irritación.

-Que hay, Shiemi?- le devolvió el saludo ignorante de todo eso. Solo vine a asegurarme que el señor gruñón no olvidara pasarse por mi casa hoy, la otra vez me dejo plantado con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que lo olvidó por completo.

Es cierto, había hecho el intento de alejarme aunque sea un poco, pero parecía imposible pues me seguía como una sombra, como un fantasma, como un reclamo de conciencia. Así que solo me quedaba rendirme hasta que llegara el final.

-No lo haré, Fujimoto-san ahora por favor regresa a tu clase, no querrás atrasarte de nuevo- rogando mentalmente que me hiciera caso.

-Muy bien, muy bien me voy. Nos vemos Shiemi! Nos vemos luegoYu-ki-o!- dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello para luego salir corriendo.

Levante mis lentes del suelo mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones mas antes de recordar que  _seguía_  acompañado.

-Que pasa Shiemi-san?- le pregunté porque noté que tenia la vista fija en mi.

-Oh no es nada, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando que así como estas, sin los anteojos y el cabello despeinado… te pareces muchísimo a Rin.

_Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que significarían esas palabras para mí mas adelante._

….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-

 


End file.
